The Mummy
by DestroyingDestiny
Summary: After 3,000 years, something deadly arises, something that is so powerful, not even a mere mortal can defeat it. So who's going to defeat it? A pink haired arrogant, adventurer and a clumsy, creative blonde librarian.
1. The Curse of Acnologia and Laylita

**_You all might remember the old movie, 'The Mummy' from 1999. Where Brendan Fraser portrayed as Richard "Rick" O'Connell. And such as... So since my love of Fairy Tail got the best of me... I'm doing a Mummy and FT crossover! Yay! Im really excited, also, most of the Characters are OOC and some normal good guys might play_** ** _the bad guys... Anyways! I really hope you all enjoy my new creation!_**

* * *

 ** _1290 B.C._**

 _Thebes, City of the Living, crown_

 _jewel of Pharaoh Zeref the first-home of Acnologia, Pharoah's high priest, keeper of the dead. Birthplace of Laylita, Pharaoh's mistress. No other man was allowed to touch her._

 _But for their love-Acnologia and Laylia, they were willing to risk life itself. Laylita and Acnologia were deeply in love, and so to keep the Pharaoh for using Laylita as a temple, they murdered him in cold blood. And Laylita was willing to risk her life for her lover, she had impaled herself and so only Acnologia could raise her back from the dead._

 _To resurrect Laylita, Acnologia and his priests broke into her crypt and stole her body. They raced deep into the desert, taking Laylita's corpse to Hamunaptra, City of the Dead, burial site for the sons of pharaohs… and resting place for the wealth of Egypt._

 _For his love, Acnologia dared the gods' anger by going deep into the city… where he took the black Book of the Dead from its holy resting place. Laylita's soul had been sent to the dark underworld, her vital organs removed and placed in five sacred canopic jars._

 _Laylita's soul had come back from the dead, but the Pharaoh's bodyguards had followed Acnologia and stopped him, before the ritual could be completed._

 _After so, Acnologia's priest were condemned to be mummified alive. But as for Acnologia, he was condemned to endure the Hom-Dai, the worst of all ancient curses, one so horrible, it had never been bestowed._

 _He was to remain sealed inside his sarcophagus, the undead for all eternity. The Medjai would never allow him to be released, for he would arise a walking disease, plague upon mankind, an unholy flesh eater with the strength of ages, power of the sands… and the glory of invincibility._

 _For 3,000 years men and armies fought over that land, never knowing what evil lay beneath it. And for 3,000 years, the Medjai, the descendants of Pharaoh's sacred bodyguards, kept watch._

* * *

 ** _Anyways, I hope you all got that, so... Zeref, is the dead Pharaoh._**

 ** _Acnologia is the priest who did a boo-boo._**

 ** _And Laylita is Layla, a really scary Layla, also known as Lucy's mom, but it's just characters, Layla and Lucy are not related at all in this story... No family or blood connections. Layla, bad guy/girl. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, also, I do not own the story of the original 'The Mummy' This is purely for entertainment and awesome one liners, performed by Rick O'Connell!_**


	2. The Battle of Hamunaptra - 1923

The sounds of men shouting, they were barking orders. Lining upon the wall, men aimed for their targets. Lining up one by one, waiting for their orders.

Arabic men shouted, coming towards the haunted city-on their hesitant horses-, guns and swords in their hands, riding towards their fear and or death. There must have been more than five hundred. It scared the men, but they were ready, hesitant, but none-the-less ready.

There was the sounds of a million guns cocking, as every man prepared for battle. They were wearing her white caps as protection from the sun, their backpacks heavily upon their shoulders as they all aimed at the enemy flood.

The captain of the group was upon a white horse, he stared out and gritted his teeth, nervous sweat upon his brow as he threw his sword down in a fit and road away, fastly. The horse grunting as it turned to two men.

They were both looking back, one had pink hair and the other brown. They looked to be in their twenties, the pink haired one was wearing a brown jacket, other his battle ware, the other was in his standard uniform.

The brown haired one looked at the pink hair man and spoke, "You just got promoted." He said, his voice sounding as it never hit puberty.

The pink haired man looked into his gun and sighed, speaking, "Prenez vos positions!" He shouted. (PS Translation at the bottom) The enemy, well every single one of them were ululating. Showing no fear.

"Steady!" The pink haired man spoke again, his voice husky. "You're with me on this one, right?" He asked his friend beside him. His onyx eyes looking over at his brown haired friend.

"Oh, your strength gives me strength." He said, his brown eyes still looking forwards. HE sadly had a shitty beard and mustache, the one a rapist would have.

The enemy was getting closer and closer. The newest captain looked forward and shouted again, "Steady!" The small brown haired guy shook his head and got up, he stood and then started running, he dropped his gun and shouted.

"Wait! Wait for me!" HIs voice cracked as he ran.

The pink haired man sighed and looked back, seeing him run, before he turned back. "STEADY!" He shouted again. Everyone took their aim, nervous and hot sweat on their brow. But they waited for orders. The enemy got closer and closer… As soon as they were couple meters away, he shouted, "FIRE!" And groans and moans, screams in pain and gunshots. His men had shot the first row, some kept shooting.

Once they were all out of ammo, they reloaded and did it again, but without their captain's orders. They all sat behind a wall and kept shooting the enemy. The captain shot and shot, until the enemy loaded up and started shooting the wall.

They all started getting closer and jumping over the wall, knocking some of his men out. He had backed up and ran with the rest of his men. He ran and shot enemy.

One came at him, he looked up, a dead serious look in his eyes as he dodged the sword and hit the arabian soldier with the but of his gun. His gun jammed up, he threw it to the ground and pull out two pistols, slowly backing up and shooting more enemy soldiers.

There were two up on the rocks as he shot them down, his guns ran out of ammo again as he threw them away and pulled two more. A enemy was coming up on a hill with a horse, so he shot the horse and man with great speed. After shooting some more enemies, he just bolted. Seeing his small brown haired friend looking back, he shouted, "Run Beni! RUN!"

In front of them was a tomb or something, but all the salmon haired man could do was shout and run again. "GET INSIDE! Get inside!" Beni got to the door and got behind it as he then started to shut it as the man was almost close. "HEY! Don't you close that door! DON'T YOU CLOSE THAT DOOR!" When the man got to the door, Beni had shut the door. The man pushed on it, but he didn't have enough time, both his guns empted with ammo and he was being chased by the enemy.

He ran from the door on a small ledge and jumped over a large statue and dropped his guns, doing a somersault and picking up here he left of, running and dodging bullets.

He ran a left as more soldiers came up to him, he was surrounded, he then runaway from two two groups into a old dog looking statue. He gave up, and looked towards them.

They all aimed their guns at him as he closed his eyes tightly, preparing. Then the horses started whinnying. The men shouted in confusion, the horses turned away as they all ran and disappeared. The hoofbeats departed as the shouts continued.

The man opened one eye and saw no one was there. He opened his eyes and stared up in confusion. Then he heard it, small whispering voices… He turned around and looked up, his eyes widening as a voice echoed.

"You die." It echoed, he stepped back and looked up at the dog like stone. The muffled sound of a woman's shouting. The a loud rumble as he turned around fast and shouted.

The sand came up and attacked him, he fell and then got up and ran as fast as he could, but the sand formed a man's angered face. The sand then roared.

Up on a cliff, ten men in robes sat on their horses looking down, "yabqaa makhluq ghyr almuktashifa…" One spoke.

"W madha ean hdha wahid?" The other spoke. "yjb ealayna qutlaha?"

"La, sawf alssahra' qatalah," the first spoke again.

The man looked up at the cliff as he heard the soft whines of the horses. He panted as he then turned back and ran farther away.

* * *

 ** _Hey... So I did it, you can probably guest who the salmon haired man was... If now, wait until the chapter after the next, mahwhahaha, so far away! Anyways, yes I kept Beni in for those who have seen the movie... I'm sorry, it's justo couldn't think of anyone who could play his role, I think I'll be doing that for a couple roles... But not all! Anyways, if you don't know who Beni if, and have never watched 'TheMummy', Beni was a asshat and is sorta one of the main characters, but not really. But enough of that!_**

 ** _Translations!_**

 ** _1\. Prenez vos positions - Take your positions._**

 ** _2\. yabqaa Creatrue ghyr almuktashifa - The creature remains undiscovered._**

 ** _3\. W madha ean hdha wahid - And what of this one?_**

 ** _4\. yjb ealayna qutlaha - Should we kill him?_**

 ** _5\. La, sawf alssahra' qatalah - No, the desert will kill him._**

 ** _Yay! All done! But more translations in future chapters._**


	3. The Map and Prisoner

**_Cairo, Egypt._**

 ** _3 years later, 1926._**

* * *

Inside a museum, called, "Museum of Antiquities" was a woman, she had golden blonde hair and was dressed as her normal librarian self. Glasses and her hair tied in a bun. As she stood on a ladder and placed books away, "'Sacred Stones', 'Sculpture and Aesthetics'. Socrates, Seth, volume one, volume two and volume three. And T-" she stopped and looked at the book. "Tuthmosis? What are you doing here?" She looked around for its section, "T. T, T, T, T." She said fast.

Once she found it she said, "T." One last time and then leaned to the other bookcase across from her. She placed down her other books and spoke, "I'm going to put you where you belong..." She leaned over, hoping and trying to reach to the other book shelf. The shelf was across the way, as she reached over.

She held the book out, trying to place it in its section as the ladder creaked. She leaned too far and the ladder stood up on it's own, no support from the book shelf. "OH!" Lucy gasped and looked down, fear flooded into her heart as she kept gasping, the ladder kept moving, Lucy was trying to keep her balance, but it kept moving. Lucy whimpered as she moved her eyes around, trying to look for a way to get to safety. She whimpered, "Help... oh..." she said in startlement.

She stepped and moved the ladder as it sounded like the patter of shoes clicking. Then she lost all trace of balance. "OOH!" She gasped as she rammed into a bookcase, she screamed as you only heard the sound of loud domino's. The bookcases that formed a tight and clean oval started knocking down, papers and books flew everywhere.

Once everything fell, Lucy got up and stared at the mess she made, a sweatdrop formed on her head. Lucy breathed heavily as she took her glasses off and and spoke, "Oops.."

"What- How-" Her boss stepped on one of bookcases, "How? Oh! Look at this!" A short older man walked over. "Sons of the pharaohs!" He kept walking, "give me frogs! Flies! Locusts! Anything but you!" He stood and looked up and her, she just stared at him, "compared to you, the other plagues were a joy!"

"I'm so very sorry... It was an accident..." Lucy cowered a bit.

He sighed. "My darling girl, when Ramses destroyed Syria, that was an accident. You... ARE a catastrophe! Look at my library!" He showed her all around. "Why do I put up with you?" He sweatdropped.

"Well, Mr Dreyar... you put up with me because, um- because I can- I can read and write ancient Egyptian, and I can- I can decipher hieroglyphics and hieratic," she stated, "and, well, I am the only person within a thousand miles who knows how to properly code and catalog this library, that's why," she then stated annoyed.

He looked up and her and stated the true answer. "I put up with you because your father and mother were our finest patrons. That's why, my dear Lucy. Allah rest their souls." She looked guilty for a second, before he spoke again, "now, I don't care how long you do it, I don't care how long it takes, straighten up this meshiver!" He turned around and walked away. When Lucy heard a clank. She turned around and saw that one of the large doors was open.

She walked into the artifact room and looked around, "Hello?" She asked, before stalking in, her brown eyes looking around. Then a soft 'thud'... She took out a nearby torch and walked deeper into the dark artifact room. Lucy was honestly scared. "Abdul?" She asked. "Mohammed? Bob?" She called out the names, when she heard a clatter, Lucy jumped and gasped. She stalked around and got close to an open sarcophagus. She looked around it, not looking inside.

Then were was a scary noise, and a mummy jumped from the sarcophagus, sitting up as Lucy screamed and gasped, realizing it wasn't moving, she heard laughter. She then saw it was her brother, Gray.

"Have you no respect for the dead?!" She yelped as she rose up and chuckled. His dark blue hair bounced and her dark navy eyes were to the brim of tears.

His laughing continued as he then spoke, "Of course I do!" Lucy put up the torch and glared at Gray. "But sometimes... I'd rather like to join them!" Gray joked. Putting the corpse's arm up as he wrapped his arm around it's shoulder.

Lucy put the arm down. "Well, I wish you would do it sooner rather than later, before you ruin my career the way you've ruined yours!" Gray waved bye to the mummy as Lucy slapped him softly on the cheek. "Now! Get out!"

"My dear, sweet, baby sister," Gray stood, "I'll have you.." He stepped over the ledge "... know... that at this moment, my career is on a high note." He stood.

"High note? Ha! Gray, please, I'm really not in the mood. I just made a mess in the library, and- and... the Fairy Tail scholars have rejected my form again," Lucy sat down on a nearby bench as Gray followed and also sat, "they say I don't have enough experience in the field..." Lucy stared down, disappointed.

"Well, you always have me, Luce..." Gray smiled as Lucy then smiled back, pressing their heads together and laughing. "Besides!" He tapped her chin and lifted fast as he spoke again, "I have just the thing to cheer you up!" Gray said excitedly and went to look in the old sarcophagus.

Lucy smirked, "please, tell me it ain't some worthless trinket." Gray lifted up the mummy's leg and dug and grabbed something. "If I have to take one more piece of junk to the curator to try and..." Gray showed her a small iron box. "Sell for you-" she took it and looked at it, the iron seemed to be rusty. "Where did you get this?" Lucy asked.

"On a dig, down in Thebes. My whole life I've never found anything like it, Luce," Gray smiled as she looked at it in awe. "Please tell me I actually found something," Lucy turned it a little bit and it opened up, Lucy gasped.

"Gray... You found something..." Lucy pulled out a piece of paper and opened it.

* * *

"You see the cartouche there? It's the official royal seal of Seti the first, I'm sure of it!" Lucy walked up to Makarov, her boss and smiled. Gray stood in front of his desk and smiled at his find.

"Perhaps.." Makarov sighed.

Gray then spoke, "Question, who the hell was Seti the first?"

Lucy answered, "He was the second pharaoh of the 19th dynasty, said to be the wealthiest pharaoh of them all."

"Nice to know..." Gray nodded.

"I've already dated the map. It's almost 3,000 years old and if you look at the hieratic just here, well, it's Hamunaptra." Gray looked up in surprise.

"Dear God, don't be ridiculous. We're scholars, not treasure hunters. Hamunaptra is a myth told by ancient Arab storyteller to amuse Greek and Roman tourist," Makarov sighed, leaning back in his chair. Gray walked over and looked at the map.

"Yes, I know all the silly blather about the city being protected by the curse of a mummy nonsense, but my research has led me to believe that the city itself may have actually existed." Lucy added, moving her hands around as Gray spoke.

"Are we talking about thee Hamunaptra?" Gray asked, looking up at Lucy.

Lucy nodded, "yes, The City of the Dead, where the earliest pharaohs were said to have hidden the wealth of Egypt."

"A city with wealth," Gray thought. Makarov scoffed. "Come on. Everybody knows the story. The entire necropolis was rigged to sink into the sand on Pharaoh's command. A flick of a switch, and then the whole place would disappear beneath the sand dunes, taking the treasure with it."

Makarov looked at the map as it got close to a burning candle, "as the Americans would say, it's all fairy tales and hokum- Oh my goodness!" When Makarov got close enough, the map caught on fire, Makarov dropped the map as it fell to the floor. Lucy got down to the burning map as fast as she could and tapped down on it, putting out the fire.

"You burned off the part with the lost city!" Lucy gasped, Gray looked down at in disbelief.

Makarov looked at the pair and put his hands together, "It's for the best, I'm sure."

"You're sure?!" Gray asked.

"Many men have wasted their lives in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra. No one's ever found it. Most... have never returned." Makarov spooked them.

* * *

"Come, come! Step over the threshold!" a man with short stature and well above average weight. He had oval glasses and a small green turban wrapped around his head, his name was Sawarr Junelle, the warden of Cairo Prison. "Welcome to Cairo Prison, my humble home!"

Lucy looked at Gray and glared at him. "YOU told me that you got it on a dig in Thebes," she glared at him.

"Well..." Gray mumbled as Lucy gripped his arm tightly.

"You lied to me, Gray!" Lucy stated angrily.

"I lie to everybody, what makes you so special?" Gray asked sarcastically.

"I am your sister!" She said.

"That just makes you more gullible," Gray smirked as they kept walking.

Lucy looked down and whispered, "Gray, you stole it from a drunk at a local casbah!"

Gray shuddered, "I picked his pocket actually," Gray started to turn around, "I don't think it's a good idea-"

"Gray! Will you stop being ridiculous?!" Lucy turned them back around and walked with Junelle. "Now what exactly is this man in prison for?" Lucy asked as they stopped in front of a cell.

"Well, I didn't know this, but when I heard you were coming, I asked him myself." He stopped and shouted something they couldn't catch and Lucy spoke.

"And what did he say?"

"He said he was just looking for a good time," the door then busted open as two guards struggled with a prisoner. They were shouting as he gripped the bars and they hit him in the lower back as he grunted. He fell on his knees and gritted his teeth.

Sawarr stepped back as Lucy spoke to Gray, "This is- this is the man that you stole from?" Lucy stuttered.

Gray sighed and crossed his muscular arms. "Yeah," Gray asked as the prisoner spoke.

"Who are you?" The man had long pink hair, no spiky, yet it had its ends poking everywhere. His onyx eyes scanned both Gray and Lucy. "And who's the girl?"

"'Girl'? I am a wo-"

"I'm Gray, and this is my younger sister, Lucy..." Gray pulled her up with him as he got close to the cell.

Lucy smiled reluctantly and spoke, "how do you do?"

The man scanned Lucy and spoke, "Well, I guess she ain't that weird..." He sighed.

"Excuse me, I beg your pardon?" She asked, insulted as there were shouts in a foreign language in the background.

The warden shouted back in Arabic, and then spoke to Gray and Lucy, "I'll be back in a moment."

Gray whispered to Lucy, "Ask him about the box," Gray stepped away as Lucy stuttered.

"Um, we have found-" The man was looking away before Lucy grabbed his attention. "Hello. Excuse me." The man looked up at them, bored out of his mind. "We both found your- your small puzzle box, and we've come to ask you about it." Lucy spoke.

The pink haired man let go of the bars and dropped his hands and spoke, "No."

"No?" Lucy said, unsure. Gray also looked at him in confusion.

"No. You came to ask me about Hamunaptra." Gray and Lucy looked at him in surprise.

"How- how do you know that... the box pertains to Hamunaptra?" Lucy asked quietly.

He sighed, "Because that's where I was when I found it. I was there," he finished.

Gray walked up and leaned down, "how do we know it's not a load of bullshit?" Gray growled.

"Do I know you?" The pink haired man pointed at Gray and asked.

"No, I just have one of those faces-" The pink haired man eye's widened in realization and then BASH! The prisoner bashed in Gray's face. Gray fell as the prisoner was hit again. He groaned as Lucy stepped over Gray's body and got closer towards the cell. Lucy wasn't even fazed at Gray's condition.

"You were actually at Hamunaptra?" She asked sweetly and very interested.

The man grinned and spoke, "Yeah, I was there."

"You swear?" Lucy asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Every damn day."

"No, I didn't mean that-"

"I know what you meant. I was there. Seti's place. City of the Dead," he waved his hands around for stupid dramatic effect.

Lucy stammered, "could you tell me how to get there?" The warden then shouted something in Arabic again. Lucy looked back and then back to him as she took off her hat to get some privacy. "I mean, the exact location." She leaned in.

"You want to know?" He asked.

"Well- well, yes."

"Do you really want to know?" He asked again.

"Yes.." he used his index finger to gesture her to come closer. He then grabbed her chin and pulled her down for a kiss.

Once it ended, since it was a fast kiss, she accidentally moaned as he growled. "Then get me the hell out of here!" He was pulled away from the bars and was being hit again, "Do it, lady!" the guards grabbed him and beat him, everyone was shouting in Arabic. Lucy covered his mouth in shock and stepped away, her eyes widened.

"Where are they taking him?" Lucy asked.

The warden walked up and spoke, "to be hanged. Apparently he had a very good time."

The next moment, every single prisoner was behind bars, watching the pink haired man get hanged, they all were shouting. They were taking him up to the gallows as Lucy and Sawarr sat in the front seat. "I will give you £100 pounds to save this man's life," Lucy begged.

"Madame, I would pay £100 pounds just to see him hang," the warden said smugly.

"Two. £200 pounds!"

"Proceed," Sawarr shouted.

"£300 pounds!"

The man stood there, as the guard tied the noose tighter on his neck. "Any last request, pig?"

"Yeah, loosen the knot and let me go," the man growled. The guard just looked up at the warden and said something in Arabic.

"OF course we don't let him go!" He shouted something arabic again. Then the guard hit the pinkette on the back of the head.

"£500 pounds!"

"Hold up!" The warden looked at Lucy. "And what else?" Sawarr reached over and grabbed Lucy's bare leg as she was wearing shorts. A shiver of creepiness ran up her spine, "I'm a very lonely man." Lucy smacked his hand away with a book from her book bag. The prisoners then laughed at the warden. He shouted 'hang him' in arabic as Lucy got up and shouted.

"NO!"

The guard then pulled the lever as the prisoner soon dropped, and no his neck didn't break. All you heard was the painful groaning. The warden laughed, "His neck did not break!" All the prisoners shouted. "OH, I'm so sorry. Now we must watch him strangle to death!" Lucy sat back down and looked at the warden. The prisoners were chanting something in arabic. She couldn't tell if they wanted him to die, or survive.

"He knows the location to Hamunaptra," she told him as he turned and gave her the stank eye.

"YOU lie!" he snarled.

Lucy was offended, "I would never!"

The warden point at the hanged man as Lucy followed his gaze, "Are you telling me this filthy, godless son of a pig knows where to find the City of the Dead?" Lucy and the Warden locked eyes as they spoke fast.

"Yes."

"Truely?!"

"YES! And if you cut him down, we will give you- ten percent."

"Fifty percent."

"Twenty."

"Forty."

"Thirty!"

"Twenty-five!" The warden shouted.

Lucy stopped him there, "AH! Deal!" Lucy grinned, the Warden realize his mistake and groaned.

Then he shouted, "Cut him down!" The warden shouted as a guard cut the rope, letting the prisoner fall. Lucy stood up and stared down, satisfied. The pink haired man looked up at her and they both locked each other in eye contact.


	4. Traveling in Flames

Lucy and Gray were at the docks, waiting for their map to arrive. "Do you really think he's going to show up?" Lucy asked, waiting outside the boat.

Gray nodded, "Yes, he may be a pink haired asshole, but I know the breed. His word is his word," Gray nodded.

"Well, personally, I think he's filthy, rude, and arrogant!" Lucy stated. "I don't like him one bit!"

"Anyone I know?" Gray and Lucy turned around and stared in shock on how nice he cleaned up. His hair had been trimmed to look spiky and his hair pointing out in every direction, he was cleaned up. He raised his brow.

"Oh, um hello." Lucy said, blushing at his handsomeness.

"Good day for the start of an adventure, eh, Dragneel?" Gray shook his hand.

"Yeah," Natsu chuckled. "Oh, that reminds me. No hard feelings about the, uh-" he gestured a punch.

"Nah, ain't my first good punch." Gray shrugged.

Lucy looked at Natsu and asked, "Mr. Dragneel, can you look me in the eye and guarantee that this isn't a joke?" She asked. "Because if it is, I will-"

"You're threatening me?" Natsu scoffed, Gray chuckled. "Listen, lady, let me put it this way: My whole damn garrison believed in this so much that without orders, they marched halfway across the Libya and into Egypt to find that city. And when we got there… well it was just sand and blood. Now, let me get your bags," Natsu picked up Lucy's bags and started to get on boat. Lucy watched him go up the boat as Gray came up behind her.

"Yeah, you're right. Filthy, rude and arrogant. Nothing to like at all." she looked up at him and raised a brow.

"A bright good morning to all," Lucy jumped and saw it was Sawarr.

"Oh, no, what are you doing here?" She groaned.

Sawarr started to waddle up to the ship, "I'm here to protect my investment, thank you very much." Gray and Lucy both sighed pitifully.

It was now dark, on the boat, lights lit up as people were all around. There was laughing and chatter, gambling and other sorts of fun.

"Cut the deck, Lyon," A blonde haired man asked the white haired man.

"Oh, Dragneel, come sit down. We can use another player," Gray asked as Natsu came into the room.

"I only gamble with my life, never my money." Natsu said cooly.

"Never? What if I was to bet you 500 dollars says we get to Hamunaptra before you?" The blonde challenged Natsu.

"You're looking for Hamunaptra?" Natsu asked.

"Damn straight we are," a red haired man spoke.

"And who says we are?" Natsu asked.

Lyon, the blonde and the red haired man pointed at Gray, "He does," Gray smirked. Leaning back in his chair.

"Well, how 'bout it? Is it a bet," The blonde asked.

"Jeez Sting, can't wait to put up a challenge…"

"Hush Lector… well?"

Natsu smirked, "All right, you're on," he crossed his arms.

Then a black haired man joined in, his red eyes still gazing at the book he is reading. "What makes you so confident, sir?" He asked, not moving his head, but his eyes to glare at him.

"Well, what makes you?" Natsu asked.

"We got us a man who's actually been there."

Natsu stiffened up as he put a large bag on his back, "Gentlemen, we got ourselves a wager, see ya, Gray." Natsu gripped his shoulder, before he left.

"Night," Gray sighed, looking at his cards.

* * *

The piano was playing as Lucy was sitting down and reading a book, she pushed her glasses up and continued to read. Then a large bag was thrown onto the table, Lucy jumped, frightened.

Natsu chuckled, "sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya." He took off his jacket.

Lucy closed her book, "the only thing that scares me, Mr Dragneel, is your manners." He clicked his tongue.

"Still angry about that kiss, huh?" She looked up at him.

"Well, if you call that a kiss." He narrowed his eyes at her insult as he unrolled his large bag.

Lucy stared at him in shock, "Um- did I miss something? Are we- Are we going into battle?" She looked up at him, smiling. He sat down as he then said.

"Lady, there's something out there." He loaded up his revolver and stuck it in his holster, "something underneath that sand."

"Yes, well, I'm hoping to find a certain artifact. A book actually. My brother thinks there's treasure and he hopes to collect it for his career. What do you think is out there?" she picked up a small item and fiddled with it.

"In a word, evil. The Bedouin and the Tuaregs believe that Hamunaptra is cursed." He pulled the small trinket from her hand.

"Oh well, I don't believe in fairy tales and hokum, Mr Dragneel, but I do believe that one of the most famous books in history is buried there. The Book of Amun-Ra. It contains all the secret incantations of the Old Kingdom. It's what first interested me in Egypt when I was a child. It's why I came here- sort of a life's pursuit."

Natsu cleaned his shotgun, "and the fact that they say that it's made out of pure gold makes no never mind to you?"

"You know your history," she smiled.

He grinned, "I know my treasure," he cocked his shotgun and sat it down, before Lucy spoke again.

"Um- by the way," she looked up at him with her brown eyes, "why did you kiss me?"

Natsu scoffed, "I don't know. I was about to be hanged. Seemed like a good idea at the time."

Lucy's eyebrows furrowed as she stood up and stomped away in a fit.

"What?" Natsu turned around and watched her leave. His face full of confusion. "What'd I say?" In that time-frame, Natsu heard as man yelp. Natsu heard the clattering as well could see the shadow of a man. Natsu walked over and pulled Beni. He screamed.

"Surprise!" Natsu slammed him into a wall. "My good friend, you're alive! I was so very, very worried," Beni gasped out.

"Well, if it ain't my little buddy Beni. I think I'll kill you," Natsu held his gun to Beni's head.

"THINK of my children!" Beni yelped.

"You don't have any children," Natsu shook his head, disappointed.

"Someday I might," Beni added.

Natsu sighed, "shut up," he jerked his head and growled. "So you're the one who's leading the Americans? I might have known. So what's the scam, Beni? You take them out into the middle of the desert, and then you leave 'em to rot?!"

"Unfortunately, no. These American's are smart. They pay me only half now, half when I get them back to Cairo. So this time I must go all the way."

Natsu put down his gun, "Them's the breaks, huh?"

Beni looked up at Natsu, "you never believed in Hamunaptra, Dragneel. Why are you doing back?" Natsu looked over to see a Camel murmuring and to see Lucy petting the Camel.

"You see that girl? She saved my neck, literally." Lucy looked back at them and then walked away.

"You always did have more balls than brains." Beni laughed, the Natsu laugh mockingly and patted his back.

"Yeah… Goodbye Beni," Natsu then threw him over the boat. Natsu put his gun away and then Beni yelled.

"Dragneel!" Natsu smirked as then looked down to the floor and saw wet footprints. Natsu furrowed his brow and looked over the boat, then back to the prints, Beni was still floating as Natsu growled.

* * *

Lucy was walking around in her room, "'George Bembridge… in eighteen-sixty'." Lucy then stopped, think about Natsu… she shook her head, she picked up some clothing to hang up, "Hmm '1865 was'-" she walked over to the hanger and no paying any attention, she stopped reading and missed the hanger. She sighed, thinking about the kiss.

Lucy was wearing some white nightgear, her hair up in a ponytail as she rubbed her stomach, to make the feeling in her core disappear. "Oh! For Mavis' sake, girl, it wasn't that good of kiss anyway," Lucy said, angry at herself as she went over to the mirror in her bedroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror and grabbed a hairbrush, she then brushed her soft golden locks and her book fell off the counter if the sink. Lucy reached down and grabbed the book before she saw someone behind her in the mirror.

The person had tattoos on his face as he was dressed in black clothing, Lucy screamed/gasped as he took her throat and pushed her up against the wall. The man had a hooked hand as he placed it up to her face.

The man spoke, his voice scratchy and raspy, "where is the map?" He asked.

"It's- It's… There…" She nodded her head towards the table beside her bed. He looked back and saw a candle and the map.

"And the key? Where is the key?" He pressed the blade into her cheek.

"The key? What key?" She gasped.

"Lucy!" Natsu growled and kicks down her door, the strange man and Lucy looked back. He grabbed Lucy and placed her like a human shield as he held the blade up to her throat.

Natsu's eyes widened as another man aimed a gun through her window. Natsu shot the wall quickly. Natsu then shot the fire lantern as it dropped on the couch and bursted into flames. Lucy was next to her bed as she grabbed the candle and stuck it into the strange man's eye as she got away quickly.

Another man came at the window as Natsu shot at it, Lucy hid behind Natsu for protection as Natsu shot the man. Natsu pushed out Lucy of the room and kept shooting. Natsu then stopped. Lucy ran down the hallway, before Lucy noticed.

"The map! The map! I forgot the map!" She ran back, but into Natsu as he grabbed her.

"Relax. I'm the map," he pointed at his head, "it's all up here," he said.

Lucy spoke sarcastically, "oh, well, that's comforting." Natsu pulled her away.

* * *

Gray came into Lucy's room, "Luce?!" Gray ran into the strange man from before and pushed him into the flames. The man screamed, Gray saw the key on the floor and tried to grab it, but the burning man used his hook to grab it first.

The man swung at Gray as he dodged.

Everything was on fire, the slaves got all of the horses and camels offboard as all of the guest jumped off the boat.

* * *

Natsu opened a door and came out onto the deck, he grabbed his bag and handed it to Lucy while he was reloaded his gun, "hold this," he said as he leaned into a wall.

Another strange man shot at a wall, causing Natsu and Lucy to move back, one shot hit another flaming lantern as more fire raged. Gunshots were going through the walls. Natsu was trying to reload as fast as he could, but the bulkiest were coming closer to his head.

Lucy jumped with each shot as one got to close to Natsu's head, Lucy pulled him out of the way before he could get shot.

She gripped his shirt tightly and looked frightened. Natsu sighed and grabbed another gun from his holster and started shooting.

Natsu kept shooting the enemy men. Lucy was following close behind. Natsu guarded Lucy as he made it all the way to the railing.

"Can you swim?!" Natsu shouted over the raging fire.

"Of course I can swim, if the occasion calls for it!" She shouted back.

Natsu shouted as he picked her up bridal style, "trust me! It calls for it!" He then threw her over the railing. She made it sadly into the water as Natsu grabbed his bag, about ready to jump off, but a enemy came up in cut him off.

The man shouted as Natsu groaned. Blows landed on Natsu's end. The man kicked Natsu back into a pole. The man began to strangle Natsu. He head butted the man and threw him away before landing some more punches on the enemy. He then kicked him into the fire, where Natsu spat some blood into the floor.

Natsu blocked the light and then heard. "Dragneel, Dragneel?!" Sawarr came up and asked, "what are we going to do? What are we going to do?!" He asked, speaking fast.

Natsu looked at him, "wait here. I'll go get help!" Natsu said seriously and the grabbed his bag.

"Right!" The warden said as Natsu the jumped off the railing. Natsu landed in the water as the warden stood there stupidly. Before it hit him like a ton of bricks, Sawarr groaned and then jumped off the railing.

* * *

The Americans shot and they were laughing and whooping. Gray came out, and groaned, "Fucking people…" He growled as the man that attacked Lucy came back.

The blonde American saw Gray and shot the enemy in front of him. Rogue sat beside him, crossing his arms in boredom.

The man was shot off the boat before Gray looked over and smirked. "Nice job," Gray said, "and good job to myself," he said and held up the key trinket. Gray placed it in his pocket and the fire then roared. Gray jumped and abandoned the ship. Everyone else just jumped off as the flame swallowed up the boat.

Everyman was getting to shore, with their horses and camels, Lector held onto two horses, "jeez! Get then outbid the water!"

Sting shouted back, "give 'em a smack, would ya?!" The horses just rushed to the shore.

Lyon just groaned, "this is a messed-up country!" Lyon walked a bit further and tripped as Lector just poured out his hat.

Dragneel, Gray, Lucy and Warden Sawarr made it to the other side of the river where Lucy complained, "we've lost everything!" She said coughing, still in her pajamas. "All of our tools, all the equipment!" Natsu threw down his gun bag as Lucy finished, "All of my clothes!"

" ** _Dragneel!_** " Beni shouted, " _ **hey! Dragneel!**_ " Gray, Lucy and Natsu looked back. " ** _It_** _**looks to me like I've got all the horses!**_ "

Natsu stepped up, " ** _Hey, Beni! Looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the river!_** " Dragneel mocked him as Beni scoffed, murmuring 'yeah' under his breath. And realization hit him as he groaned speaking Hungarian in a fit.

* * *

Natsu and Gray were in a village, purchasing some camels, while Lucy got some clothes and the warden wander off.

All the Arabic woman were smacking Sawarr out of the tent in disgust, as he shouted back.

Gray was then making it hard to get fortes camels, "I only want four! I only want four, not the bloody herd!" And the man was shouting back. "Can you believe this?" Gray mumbled.

Natsu pointed at him and spoke, "just pay the poor bastard," Gray handed him some money and Gray took two, while Natsu took two. "You could've got 'em for free. All you had to do was give him your sister," Natsu joked.

"Yeah, very tempting," Gray then stepped away from Natsu as Lucy came up, in white robes and a black dress. Her face was covered by a silver veil with small jewels decorating it.

Lucy and Natsu then locked each other in eye contact, Natsu just stared in awe, as Lucy smiled and blushed.

The camel beside him grunted, as Natsu petted his shout. Smiling a bit. Then they traveled into the desert. From day and on ward.

"I never did like camels, they bite and growl at you… Gross things," warden Sawarr said. He then spat, while Dragneel stayed up front, then Lucy, Gray and then the fat warden.

Lucy smiled, "I think they're adorable!" She said petting it on the head. She looked back to Gray and smirks. Then the warden started singing in Arabic. He spat again and kept singing.

They traveled far, though sandstorms and blazing heat. The group went on for days.

Now that it has hit nightfall, everyone was asleep besides Dragneel.

Up above on a cliff eight horsemen gathered and watched the four.

Lucy's camel was close to Natsu's as she leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder, murmuring in her sleep. Natsu smiled and leaned her back in her camel. He held onto her shoulder, before he removed it and looked forward. The camel groaned as Natsu hushed it with a simple, "Shh…"

Behind them, Gray woke up from the warden's loud snoring. Gray looked up and grabbed his whipping stick for the camel and smacked it are across his chest. Sawarr groaned and muttered something, before Gray fairly went back to sleep.

The whinnying of horses was heard, but it was faint. Dragneel looked up and saw the same eight from his battle three years ago.

It then showed a woman with red hair as she spoke in her native language, "hadha hu wahid qawi…"

* * *

 ** _Translation._**

 ** _This one is strong - hadha hu wahid qawi._**


	5. Let Us Race to Hamunaptra

_**Before I start this chapter, I got a review that I need to tell you about.**_

 _ **So-Pro Warrior says:**_ **Not a bad story. I'm quite intrigued by it. Though your spelling and the way some things are said during descriptions are a bit hard to understand so try and do better in those areas. Other than that keep up the good work!**

 _ **So, it might confuse you that I'm writing like that on purpose…? Well, because if I write, then I want you to read again if you didn't understand, because it's a great movie and the descriptions are really hard sometimes, so I make it easier for me to read, hoping you all can read it. But I mean I'll fix it up a bit, but I'm writing how I see it.**_

 _ **Thank you So-Pro Warrior, I'm not mad, I just thought that it was my duty to tell you what I meant to do. Alright! Go enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

After traveling in flames and across the desert, Dragneel and the rest of his group saw a herd of horses and a camel.

It was the other half of the ship, Natsu lead his group towards the other group, Beni was the Leader, of course being the only other one to Hamunaptra. It was dawn and the sun was to show itself soon.

The sounds of camels grunting and horses whinnying flooded the air as the groups came together. Men were chattering as Beni then spoke out. "Good morning, my friend!" Beni shouted.

There was a giant wall of stone and if you looked up, you saw gray, blue and purple clouds.

Dragneel turned his camel and stopped his group, and waited. All of the other group his the same. Lucy looked over. Lector then said, "what the hell are we doin'?"

"Patience, my good _darátom_. Patience," Beni calmed him down as they waited.

"Remember our bet, Dragneel. First one to the city, 500 cash bucks," Sting called out in joy.

"A hundred of them bucks is yours if you help us win that bet," Lector told Beni.

"Oh, my pleasure," his squeaking voice told them. Dragneel chuckled, "hey Dragneel. Nice camel," Beni commented.

Natsu patted and petted the camel as it grunted in happiness. Beni looked away from the wall and out towards the desert. As Natsu looked forward as well, "get ready for it," Natsu commented.

Lucy looked in the direction Natsu was looking in and then back to him, "for what?" She asked.

Natsu nodded his head. "We're about to be shown the way."

Lucy looked forward, her eyes slightly squinted, she looked at the sun as it almost reached the sky.

The sun removed the sand as it look like the desert plain was shifting and changing. It then showed that a mountain appeared, "will ya look at that!" Sting shouted, leaning up on his horse.

"Can you believe it?" Lector smirked.

"Hamunaptra," Lyon pointed out.

"Here we go again," Natsu commented, and sighed. As soon as the city had shown itself, they all screamed, "Hyah!" And they were off to the races.

Lucy did her own thing and road her amazing camel, while uttering, "teek-teek-teek-teek-tack-tack," strangely the camel went faster.

Everyone was racing, working they're animals bones.

Dragneel was next to Beni as he rushed his camel to go faster. Beni was enraged so he hit his camel harder. Dragneel also hit his camel and made it go faster.

Beni looked over at him, and gritted his teeth as he then smacked Natsu with the stick he used to make the camel move. Natsu grunted and growled as Beni hit him over and over again, Natsu blocked the hits with his arm as he then growled loudly and hit Beni with his fist and then struggles to push him off his camel. Though Natsu pushed him off, "so long, Beni!" Natsu shouted and threw him off.

Beni rolled on the sand as Lucy looked down and laughed, "That sources you right." Natsu and Lucy road next to each other on their camels as they raced on, people were shouting as still road across the desert. Lucy still said her magic words to make the camel move, "teek-teek-teek-teek! Hut-hut-hut-hut!" She shouted as Natsu looked over at her, her eyes were focused on the path. She then let pled over at him, and smiled lightly.

He smiled back awkwardly as she grinned. "Teek-teek-teek-teek!" The camel groaned as she whimpered, the camel went slightly faster as it startled Lucy. The camel went faster as she road it uncomfortably fast. Natsu just smirked and shook his head as he watched her go.

Gray cheered her on as he neared Natsu. "Whoo-hoo! Go, Luce! Go!" Lucy smiled as she, her brother and Natsu road into the entrance into Hamunaptra.

Lucy shouted and smiled widely, "Whoo-hoo!"

* * *

The heat was excruciatingly hot, everyone was preparing, pitching tents, digging and some were barking orders. It was the prime of day and everyone was put to work.

Natsu was tying a knot and wrapping rope around. Sawarr was in the way as Natsu hit him with the rope as he kept wrapping it. Lucy was cleaning off a mirror of sorts. Horses whinnies and men chattered.

Sting looked over at the four and said to Rogue, "do they know somethin' we don't?" He asked.

Rogue looked over, from his book and saw the four, he looked back down, "they are led by a woman. What does a woman know?" He smirked to himself.

"That's the statue of Anubis," Lucy pointed out, "it's legs go deep underground. According to Bembridge scholars, that's where we'll find a secret compartment containing the golden Book of Amun-Ra," Lucy said as she stared at a large man like dog, Natsu was tying a rope as Lucy looked at the statue and then back to a strange mirror that looked like an ancient bird. Lucy saw that no one cared so she just sighed and started to position the mirror.

Lucy sighed and saw that Gray was doing something wrong with the other mirror, "ah- Gray, you're meant to catch the sun with that," she told him as she looked back towards the sun and dear god was it bright, not as hot as you would think as there was some shade. Once she looked back, Natsu was standing there.

He pointed at the mirror and licked his lips, "so, uh, what are these mirrors for?" Natsu asked, looking at her and the mirror in ignorance. Lucy smiled and wiped the mirror with a rag.

"Ancient mirrors. It's an ancient Egyptian trick. You'll see," she smiled and stumbled over a rock, catching herself on and mirror as he looked down at his hand. He pursed his lips and handed her something.

"Here. This is for, uh, you," Natsu handed it to her. She stopped and looked down at it curiously. "Go ahead. It's something I borrowed off our american brethren. I thought you might like it," he nodded, "you might need it… for when you're, uh-uh," he gestured her chiseling, "yeah," he stopped and turned around as Sawarr was standing there with a confused look on his face. "What are you lookin' at?" Natsu glared at him as Sawarr placed his hands up in defense.

Lucy's mouth was agape as she inhaled, looking at the leather thing he handed her. She unwrapped the string around it as she unrolled it. It was filled with brushes, hammer and chisel, and other objects. She looked at it baffled by his kindness, she grinned widely as she looked at him.

The warden glared at Dragneel as he spoke, "hey. Look for bugs. I hate bugs," he said as Natsu grabbed the rope and dropped down below with a grunt.

After everyone was down there, Natsu held a torch, as did Gray and Sawarr still climbing down the rope. Lucy was baffled by the area she was in.

It was dirty, covered in cobwebs and dark. The whole room was scary to just look at, Lucy sighed as her heart leaped, her eyes widening and her smiled brightening as if she was a child. "DO YOU realize we're standing inside a room that no one was entered in over three thousand years?" She said and looked around at the roof and floor, the walls and even at the torches.

"Jesus, what is that god-awful stench?" Gray choked as he stood next to the rope. He looked up at Sawarr was making his way down. "Oh," he looked away and at his sister.

Lucy walked over to another mirror and wiped off its cobwebs, dusting it off as a light shined towards it. She then started to tilt the mirror. "And then there was.." she tilted it all the way as the room filled with a orange glow, "light," she finished her sentence as Natsu widened his eyes at the sight.

"Hey, that is a neat trick," he swung his torch away from Lucy.

She gasped and stopped, gripping her leather tool kit tightly, "oh, my god. It's a sah-netjer…" Natsu looked at her in confusion and made a 'huh' in question. "A preparation room," she told him.

"Preparation for what?" Natsu looked back at her and asked.

Lucy walked past him quickly as Lucy grinned in excitement, "for entering the afterlife," she said creepily as Natsu took out his gun Gray looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Mummies, this is where they made the mummies," Gray cleared it up for him as. They all just continued to walk as they reached a dark, cobweb filled hallway. Natsu was in front leading the rest and Lucy stayed near her brother. Sawarr close behind as chittering started to sound. They all jerked and looked around as Lucy gasped.

"What the-" Lucy gasped as the chittering got louder and then quieter as Natsu stopped and looked up in fear, "What was that..?" Lucy asked, her heart beating fast in fear.

"Sounded like.." Natsu darted his eyes everywhere, "bugs," he rose his brows and kept leading the small group.

Lucy looked back at Sawarr and her brother and and loudly whispered, "he said bugs!"

Sawarr started to panic and jerk around, "what do you mean bugs? I hate bugs," he stated in fear. Natsu got around the corner of the hallway and swung his torch to see if he was going to bump into anything. He saw a small arch, he bent his knees, going lower as Lucy followed. Gray did the same as Sawarr stayed close behind.

Natsu stood up straight and kept walking as he narrowed his eyes. Lucy got in front of him, "the legs of Anubis. The secret compartment should be hidden somewhere inside here," Lucy sighed and looked and then a low snarl was heard. Everyone stopped. Lucy grabbed her brother's arm and as more strange sound were heard. The group got closer together as Natsu pulled out a gun.

Natsu handed Lucy his torch and growled, "hold this," he said and grabbed another gun. Gray blinked and pulled out his gun as well. The noises intensified as they all put their backs on the Anubis statue. Then it was more clear, they were disembodied indistinct voices. Natsu held his guns up and gritted his teeth as Lucy cowered near her brother with the torch in hand.

Then shouting, Natsu, Gray and Sawarr pointed their guns at a large crowd. It was, Beni, Sting, Lector, Lyon and Rogue, there were many others, but nothing but diggers. They all sighed, holding their guns up still. "You scared the shit out of us, Dragneel," Sting said as they started to put down their guns.

"Likewise," Natsu sighed and started to put his guns up. Then the white haired one stepped up, Lyon spoke.

"Hey… That's my tool kit!" Lyon shouted and pointed at Lucy. She stepped back and hugged the kit as Natsu put his gun up.

"No, I don't think so," they all started to put their guns up as Lyon stepped back. Lucy standing behind Natsu.

"Okay, perhaps I was mistaken," Lyon sighed and stepped back, holding a lantern as Lucy stepped up next to her brother.

"Well, have a nice day gentlemen, we-we have a lot of work to be getting along with," Lucy smiled brightly and stood up, placing her hands together, her kit under her arm.

"No!" Rogue stepped forward, "this is our dig site…"

Lucy glared at Rogue. "We got here first!" She growled. They all swiftly placed their guns up as a red headed gentleman spoke.

"This here's our statue, friend," Lector glared, Natsu met his glare.

"I don't see your name written on it, pal," Natsu spoke as Lucy looked at the ground.

Beni then pointed out, "yes, well, there's four of you," Lucy saw a vent or hole of sort as she kicked some pebbles into it, "and fifteenth of us," Lucy did so and rocks clattered downwards. "Your odds are not so great, Dragneel," Beni pointed his gun at Natsu.

Natsu just tilted his head, "I've had worse," he commented. Lucy sighed.

She stepped forward and spoke, "oh, look. For goodness' sake, let's be nice, children," she looked at the group and then Natsu. Sting put his gun down so he wouldn't be aiming straight at her, "if we're going to play together, we must learn to share," she smiled at the larger crowd. Lucy looked up at Natsu as he met her gaze. She placed her small hand on his forearm and placed his hand down, "there are other places to dig," she smiled. He nodded and placed the guns down.


	6. Hideous Deaths and a Shitfaced Librarian

Natsu and Gray stood on some old table like surfaces as they both dug into the ceiling while Lucy was explaining something, "According to these hieroglyphics, we're underneath the statue," Lucy then stood on another surface as her dress caught on the corner, she felt the tub and fixed her dress. "We should come up right between his legs," Lucy began to use a tool as Gray spoke.

"And when those damn Americans go to sleep-no offense-" Gray smiled and stepped down.

Natsu just hit the roof and said, "none taken," with a grunt.

"-We'll dig our way up and steal that book right out from under them," Gray handed him a pickaxe.

Natsu took it and spoke, "are you sure we can find this secret compartment thingy?" Natsu asked and started to pick away as Lucy picked up the conversation.

"Yes, if those beastly greedy treasure hunters haven't beaten us to it, no offense," Lucy commented as Natsu rolled his eyes and grunted.

"None taken," he said and grunted, removing the pickaxe and fixing his bandana.

Gray looked around, "where the hell did fat ass go?" Gray looked.

Sawarr was holding a light as he crawled through a dark and scary corridor. He grunted and muttered something under his breath and then turned a corner.

Be began to stand up as he looked at the walls. He then turned as he saw a hieroglyphic of a man screaming or in pain as little bug like things covered it. Only about twenty remained as it looked like others had taken some or some just fell off.

He then smirked, leaning close to it, "what have we here?" He asked and then grinned as he stuck his torch into the ground, grunting. He leaned then exhaled as he blew on the hieroglyph.

And as you remember if you go into a museum and they well you not to touch the artifacts? He didn't care, he felt the small bug like thing and grinned, "Blue gold," he said and grabbed his knife and removed the bug, it made a pop noise as he then, looked at it, "this will fetch a very fine price," he chuckled as he placed it in his back.

He looked at the hieroglyph and placed a hand in the air and one behind him as he then Ululated. He then went back to grab some more.

* * *

"Let's get us some treasure!" Sting shouted as he placed a crowbar into the statues compartment. Rogue grabbed him and growled.

"Careful, Zeref was no fool. I believe we should let the diggers open it?" Rogue looked at Sting as he sighed.

"I think we should listen to Rogue, Sting," Lyon told him as Sting removed the bar.

"Yeah, sure. Let them open it," Sting stepped back. Rogue nodded and ordered them in Arabic to open the compartment. The next second three diggers placed their crowbars and began to dig. Rogue encouraged the diggers as Sting, Lector, Lyon and Beni stepped away.

Rogue encouraged them some more and the shouted as then some acid like mist shot from compartment. It came out with a flash as the five stepped back in fear as the three diggers faces melted off and as they screamed in agony. They're faces were bubbling as Lyon, Lector and Sting jumped back screaming. The pain for the diggers was seen to be unbearable.

* * *

Gray was saw in the ground, throwing rocks in boredom as Natsu and Lucy chatted.

Natsu was sat next to Lucy in the surfaces as he asked, "so let me get this straight. They ripped out your guts and they stuffed them in jars?" Natsu asked as Lucy smirked, then explaining more.

"And then thus take out your heart as well. Oh, and you know how they took out your brains?" Lucy said excitedly.

Gray just cringed, still throwing rocks, "Luce, I don't think we need to know this."

Lucy just ignored him, as Natsu just chuckled lightly, "they'd take a sharp red-hot poker, stick it up your nose, scramble things about a bit and then rip it all through your nostrils," she spoke, using gestures to explain in more detail. Natsu stopped and cringed uncomfortably.

"Ow, that's gotta hurt," he then touched his nose.

"It's called mummification. You'll be dead when they do this," Lucy chirped.

"For the record, if I don't make it out of here, don't put me down for mummification," Natsu looked at Gray.

"Likewise," Gray threw another rock as the shout of rock breaking shouted, Lucy and Natsu stepped backwards in fright as Natsu and Lucy stared at it. Gray stopped and turned around, a really noticeable cringe as Lucy looked at the thing that fell.

Lucy coughed as she looked at it. "My god, it's a-it's a sarcophagus," Lucy looked up and Natsu followed her gaze, "buried at the base of Anubis. He must have been someone of great importance. Or he didn't something very bad," Natsu looked at her and she looked back up at him as Gray stared at them. Natsu rose a brow and looked back down.

Sawarr was still taking the little bugs off of his hieroglyphic. He looked at it and moaned, "oh, Allah," he said and dropped the bug thing without even noticing. He just kept grabbing them.

Then from the bug was a chitter, Sawarr chuckled as a large blue beetle pops from the cover and squeaked. Junelle of course didn't hear it. It ran around and then ran into Sawarr's boot, tearing the boot and crawling inside.

He then started to scream. He starts to scream, and cover it leg, something was inside his leg as he screamed, "help me! Help me! Help me!" He then tore his shirt and saw a bubble unhip skin, only is wasn't a bubble. He tried to grab it as it swiftly went up to his neck and to the side of his head, disappearing. The pain of something eating his brains was so painful and disgusting, he screamed loudly.

Lucy used a brush to see was was written as Natsu swept the dust away from his hand. Gray looked over and asked, "who is it?" He asked, from about they would put a name on the sarcophagus.

She then read off, " _He That Shall Not Be Named_ ," Lucy told them as Natsu blew on the thing then showing a hole.

Natsu pointed at the hole and spoke, "this looks like some sort of lock," Natsu blinked.

Gray furrowed his brows, "Well, whoever's in here sure wasn't getting out."

"Yeah, no kidding. It'd take us a month to crack this thing open without a key," Natsu patted the thing.

Lucy stopped, "a key?" She looked down and it hit her. "A key! A key! Now that's what he was talking about," Lucy then bent down to one of their bags.

"Who was talking about what?" Natsu asked as Gray just shrugged.

Lucy then hopped up, "the man on the barge! The one with the hook. He was looking for a key!" She showed Gray's trinket. She looked at them both and opened the little trinket, packing it right on the hole. It's jagged edges fitting the same. Lucy placed her hands on her hips and smirked nodded as they then heard the warden screaming.

Natsu grabbed his gun as him and Lucy ran out. Gray grabbed the key and ran right behind them. They all were in a hallway as the Warden screaming and grabbed his head. Sawarr screamed and ran past them. Natsu stared in horror as Gray and Lucy looking scared and confused. They looked back as Natsu started to put his gun down. Junelle ran straight into a wall and bashed his head in.

Natsu shook his head and his eyes widened. Lucy gasped and stepped back as Gray just cringed.

That night Lucy sat by the fire and asked. "What do you suppose killed him?"

Gray looked at her as Natsu sat next to her, "did you ever see him eat?"

"It seems like our American friends had a misfortune of their own today," Natsu sighed and sat down with a gun in hand. "Three of their diggers were, uh- melted," Natsu said as Lucy looked confused.

"What?" Lucy gasped.

"How?" Gray asked.

Natsu rubbed his fingers together, "salt acid, pressurized salt acid, some kind of ancient booby trap," Natsu nodded as Gray sighed. Natsu placed down his shotgun and started to look around.

"Maybe this place really is cursed," Lucy blinked at wind started to howl, Gray threw something in the and then the howling stopped. Natsu and Gray then looked at Lucy who looked at both of them. A blanket was neatly wrapped around her shoulders as she sighed.

"OH, for goodness' sake, you two!" she shook her head as Natsu fixed the fire with a stick. And he had to ask.

"You don't believe in curses, huh?"

"No, I don't. I believe if I can see it and I can touch it, it's real," she looked up at Natsu and then back to the fire. "That's what I believe," she told them and stared at the fire.

Natsu grabbed his gun, "I believe in being prepared," he then cocked his gun.

Gray grabbed a near bag and started to dig around it in, "let's see what our dear friend the warden believed in," Gray said digging around the bag. "Aaah!" Gray screamed.

Natsu and Lucy turned, Lucy screamed and jumped near Dragneel, he said a firm 'what" as Lucy shouted, "my god, what is it?!" Natsu pointed his gun at the bag.

"A broken bottle," Gray said as Natsu rolled his eyes and Lucy sighed. "Glenlivet. Twelve years old!" Gray said excitedly and popped off the cap. "He may have been a shit smelling fucker, but he had good taste," he took a drink as Lucy laughed a bit. Natsu was just looking about and shaking his head.

Natsu then turned around as he heard horses whining, he then handed Lucy the gun and spoke, "take this. Stay here," Natsu said and got up.

Lucy took the gun and looked at it confused, "no, wait, wait! Wait for me. Wait!" Lucy shouted, scrambling to get up as Gray shouted.

"Luce!" Gray then started to get up, still holding the bottle. "excuse me, but didn't the guy just say "stay here"? Luce!" Gray shouted as Natsu pulled out his guns to the sounds of horses and gunshots. Men and horses came in on a stampede shouting, holding torches, swords and some guns..

Rogue shouted to Sting. "STING! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP! WAKE UP!" Sting got out of his tent started to shoot. It was a fight frenze. Natsu stepped away from camp and aimed for some horsemen. He shoot most of the men from their rides. Shouting and gunfire was the only thing Natsu could listen to, just like his first battle.

Lucy ran out, holding the shotgun. She watched the horrors and gasped. Lucy heard the horse neighed loudly and a man shout behind her and quickly turned around a man coming right at her. She screamed loudly and shot the gun, making the man fall from his position. The man shouted in agony, while over a bit, Gray was behind a wall, drink and shooting.

Beni ran up and stole his bottle, taking a long drink. Gray just kept shooting, shouting was heard behind them as Beni looked back and saw a horseman coming straight for them. Beni then turned to Gray and spat out the liquor onto Gray, pushing the bottle and making a run for it. Gray also ran, jumping over the wall, noticing he was out of bullets, he shouted. "DRAGNEEL!"

Natsu looked over and saw Gray running for dear life, as soon as he passed Natsu, the horseman followed. Natsu quickly jumped onto the man and his horse, knocking them both down. Dragneel aimed at the girl? She was scarlet red hair and was holding a blade, Natsu shot the sword from her hand as she shouted.

A man near them came in running, Natsu acted quickly as shot. Knocking the man from his horse. The woman pulled out another blade from its stealth and knocked Natsu's gun from his hand. He did a quick somersault backwards lighted a stick of explosions with a large string from a nearby fire pit. The woman stopped and looked at him.

"Enough! Yallah!" Everyone stopped and gathered together, "we will shed no more blood, but you must leave. Leave this place or die!" She told them and gained another horse, "you have one day!" she shouted as her group began to leave, taking it's wounded friends with it. "Yallah! Nimshi!" She shouted as her group quickly ran.

The Americans stayed close together and Natsu stayed still until they left. Natsu pulled off the explosives string and threw it to the ground, he looked confused before turning around and seeing Lucy on the ground, faint. "Lucy," he said and took the gun away, before kneeling down towards her, helping her up. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked, carefully helping her up.

"Yes, I'm fine.." she said.

"You sure?" he asked, lifting her chin up and cleaning some dirt off with his thumb.

"Thank you," she said as he rubbed her shoulder soothingly, making sure shes alright.

Lector then shouted, "that proves it! Old Zeref's fortune's got to be under this sand!" he shouted as Lucy and Natsu looked over to the others.

Sting agreed, "for them to protect it like this, you know there's treasure down there," Sting said as Natsu and Lucy held each other, Natsu then corrected them.

"No, these men are desert people. They value water, not gold," he said as Lyon came over, shaving cream covering his cheek and upper lip.

Lyon stood near Natsu and Lucy, "you know, maybe just at night, we could, uh, combine forces, hmm?" He looked at them as Natsu looked back and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy were hanging out, he was actually teaching Lucy some new fight tricks, while Gray slept. "Hey, tough stuff, try a right hook," he laughed a bit, "ball up your fist and put it," he placed her fist in the correct position, "put it up like that," Lucy held her fist tight and nodded at his instructions. "And then mean it, Hit it right here," he hit his plam and waited for her to punch.

Lucy grinned and spoke, "I mean it!" She hit his fist and fell, Natsu caught her as she giggled uncontrollably. He then caught er by the arms and pulled her back to sit her down as she laughed. She held onto his arm for dear life.

"Okay, okay. It's time for another drink," he said and placed her down next to Gray.

She then pointed her finger at anything, "Unlike my brother, sir…" She slurred as Natsu looked around and smiled. "I know how to say no," she stole Gray's drink and started to down it.

"Uh-huh, and unlike your brother, miss… you, I just don't get," he said as she licked her lips and closed the bottle.

She then made a small moaning sound, "ah, I know," she fanned her face and sat down the bottle, "you're wondering… what is a place like me doing in a girl like this," she smiled, slurring, she was 85% drunk.

Natsu nodded, "yeah, something like that," he said looking at her.

Lucy then started to explain, "Egypt is in my blood, you see, my-" she started to pull out a necklace,"-my father… was a very, very famous explorler…" she slurred and showed him the necklace. She scooted near him as he looked down and looked at the necklace, it was a gold plated large triangle, made to look like the pyramid, "and he loved Egypt so much… he married my mother, who was Egyptian," Natsu took the necklace and looked at it. "And she was quite an adventurer herself," Lucy grinned.

"Hmm. I get you father, and I get your mother, and uh," he dropped her necklace, "I get him, but.. what are you doing here?" He asked, raising a brow.

Lucy then got a bit offended, "ohhh, look I-hic-I may not be an explorer…" she started to stand up. "or- or an adventurer…" she started to stumble, but Natsu held her balance by placing a hand on the small on her back. She then started to flare her arms a bit, "or a treasure seeker or a gunfighter, Mr. Dragneel," Natsu watched, a bit amused, "but I am proud of what I am!"

"And what is that?" He asked raising her brows.

"I-" she then started to grin, "-am a librarian!" She grinned as Natsu chuckled, smiling. She then fell on her knees and looked him dead in the eye, "and I am going to kiss you… Mr. Dragneel." She said shamelessly. Now she was 100% drunk.

"Call me Natsu," he nodded.

She went all bubbly, she grinned, "oh. Oh, Natsu," she leaned up close to him, he started to lean down, there lips only centimeters close together. Natsu was a bit hesitant, but still tried. She then moaned and fell on his lap. Natsu pursed his lips and then shook his head.

They had almost kissed.

* * *

 _ **Perfect! You all were preparing for that! HAHA, anyways, so new chapter for everyone and you guys must've noticed my new name. Yes I know, WTF. Wel, just ignore it. So ALSO! I need to do a disclamer, I do not own The Mummy, it goes to it's rightful owners. Anyways seen you in the next chapter!**_


End file.
